The use of radio frequency identification (RFID) to identify one of a plurality of items is well known. Typical radio frequency identification (RFID) tags or integrated circuits include a microprocessor, also known as a microchip, electrically connected to an antenna. Alternatively, the microchip is first attached to a pad having electrical leads that provides a larger attachment of “landing” area. This is typically referred to as a “strap” or “interposer.” The strap is then attached to the antenna.
The microprocessor stores data, can include identifying data unique to a specific item that is transmitted to an external receiver for reading by an operator and processing of the item. RFID tags can be attached to items for inventory control, shipment control, and the like. RFID tags are particularly useful in identifying, tracking and controlling items such as packages, pallets, and other product containers. The location of each item can be tracked and information identifying the owner of the item or specific handling requirements can be encoded into the RFID and later read by a scanning device capable of decoding and displaying the information.
Garment care and other labels are also well known and typically include care instructions, brand identification and other information such as source origin that are either required by certain regulations or are used in connection with the manufacturers marketing objectives. While RFID devices have been used in inventory management of garments and apparel items, the RFID devices can be detuned or destroyed through the washing or processing of the garment rendering tracking of the garment through subsequent inventory or treatment stations very difficult if not impossible.
What is needed therefore is a solution that protects the RFID device from such extreme conditions encountered during treatment steps and allows a retailer to continue to utilize the beneficial aspects of RFID technology.